1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to the electronic apparatus including a tablet module and a docking station.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers are the most widely used tool in life and work for most people in modern society. A typical desktop computer includes a screen, a host, a keyboard, a mouse, a printer, and related peripherals. However, due to the numerous components, installation difficulties, and other reasons limiting mobility, such desktop computers are not portable. Therefore, notebook computers, which are portable and convenient to use, have advantages over desktop computers, and the thinner and lighter tablet computers further extend the ranges of activities of the users of the notebook computers.
But, a tablet computer cannot substitute for a desktop computer to become main office and entertainment equipment like a notebook computer does. The reason is that the input method of the tablet computer is different from those of the desktop computer and the notebook computer. Because the tablet computer has no physical keyboard, it is much more difficult to input contents for a long time. Then, the industry launched a “transformer tablet”, which has the advantages of the tablet computer and the notebook computer. The transformer tablet is equipped with a tablet module with a detachable mobile base. The mobile base not only can be used to input contents, but also can extend the using time of the tablet module. When the mobile base is not in use, the tablet module can be carried by removing the mobile base.
However, owing to manufacturing or assembly tolerances, a tablet end electrical connector on the tablet module usually cannot be precisely and smoothly connected to a base end electrical connector on the mobile base, and unnecessary stresses may be generated during connecting. After assembling/disassembling for several times, the tablet end electrical connector and the base end electrical connector must be damaged, and poor contact problem must be occurred.
Accordingly, how to provide an electronic apparatus to solve the aforementioned problems becomes an important issue to be solved by those in the industry.